The present disclosure relates generally to improving monitoring and detection of content levels in a silo. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to monitoring and detection of grain levels in silos.
It can be difficult to quickly and easily ascertain the level of grain in a silo. Many times, a farmer or other worker may be forced to scale the silo and look in from the top in order to determine how much grain is left in the silo. Other methods have been developed to make this task less difficult, but such methods can be unreliable and expensive.
Therefore, what is needed is a system for monitoring grain levels in a silo that will remotely notify the user via wireless communications channels of various levels of grain in the silo. The system may be an automated notification and refill request system in some embodiments. Over ninety-five percent of farmers carry cellular devices or have an Internet-connected computer system. As such, a grain level detection system of this type would provide farmers a low-cost method to manage their supply of grains or other goods.